leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:QuantumFeint/Sona Rework? Some ideas...
Let me start with this. As person, who enjoys playing Sona, I am not looking forward to any rework. But as I heard people talking about her abilities having lot of hidden power, as in meaning, hidden from players PoV, making it feel like she does nothing at all, before someone else does it, I wanna offer my ideas. Abilities Sona's basic abilities use the stance mechanic. In addition to their activation effects, her basic abilities each grant a unique and persistent aura until she activates a different basic ability to change stance. The previous aura persists for 1 more second after Sona enters a different stance. Changing stances sets off a second cooldown on Sona's basic abilities. Basic princip of abilities is unchanged, however, I would recommend decrease of aura range from 1000 to 400. This both allows to increase power of active parts of spells as compensation for power lost and also encourages smart play, where you have to stay close to who you want to apply your aura on instead of being able to affect whole team. (6 | | | | }} at each level) bonus magic damage, with an additional effect depending on the last basic ability cast. }} }} If there is one thing that allows Sona to have visible effect in games, its her Power Chord. While I really like spamability of Power Chord, I also feel like its too spammable(All sona other abilities scratch ultimate are spammable). Therefore I believe increasing AP scaling while lowering spammability, making it require 4 stacks instead of 3, is step in right direction. Sona sends out bolt of sound that deals magic damage to units in line. Damage dealt to minion is only 50%. If champion is hit, decreases cooldown of all other abilities by 1 second. |description2 = Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, granting nearby allied champions within 400'-range bonus attack damage and ability power. |description3= - Staccato:}} If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord deals double damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} }} One of things about Sona that makes her "toxic" and caused her scalings to be lowered was fact, that her abilities are point blank clicks. Therefore, I believe rising her AP scaling while turning active part of Hymn of Valor into skill shot is worth try. Sona heals herself and a target allied champion, granting both of them bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. If sona targets herself, she only recieves healing once but bonus armor ang magic resistance will last 6 seconds instead. |description2= Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, granting nearby allied champions within 400-range bonus armor and magic resistance. |description3= - Détaché:}} If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord will also heal you for 80% of damage it caused and all allied units within 400 range for half of that amount. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} Sona is really squishy. One of reasons why is fact, that she has potential tankiness hidden in her Aria, that can allow her to get up to +20 armor and MR. I want to rework that into potential of 30 armor and MR (equivalent of Oriana Protect passive, so not as high as many may think). But once again, cost is lowering range of aura to 400. Secondly, I believe Diminuendo to be one of her hidden powers, that are often unused for fact that their effect is unseen. Détaché, new Power Chord will on the other hand further increase healing, which is more visible effect. Sona grants nearby allies increased movement speed and reduces slow effectiveness against them seconds. |description2= Sona plays the Song of Celerity, granting nearby allied champions within 400-range a flat movement speed bonus. |description3= - Tempo:}} If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord will also slow the target by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} By decreasing range of both active part and Aura, I believe we can shift more power into both active and aura parts. Active part by increasing duration and speed granted plus granting slow effectiveness reduction, while passive by lvl 1 raw value. With 400 aura range and 600 active range, Sona now needs to stand close to target she wants to support. Oh and I also rised mana cost... Moving onto a ultimate Ultimate is bane of Sona. It is one of reasons why she maintains her high winrate, and its kind of do or die spell. Victory or defeat in teamfight often revolves around this high cost high cooldown spell, that can stun whole enemy team. This, while not being necessarily bad, has few downsides, especialy "owerpoweredness" on 6-15 level. Therefore i decided to split ultimate into three versions, that change depending on last spell cast. They share cooldown of course. Creshendo is only aviable after playing Hymn of Valor. |description2 = Sona plays an irresistible chord in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy champions and attracting them for 0,75/1/1,25 seconds. (Attract is similar to Ahri charm, but without movement speed reduction) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} Creshendo now applies softer crowd control in smaller area, but deals more damage and has way lower cooldown. Creshendo is first of three ultimates. Lullaby is only aviable after playing Aria of Perservance. |description2 = Sona plays relaxing tune, causing all enemies in line to recieve increased damage for next 4 seconds, while their attack speed and movement speed is reduced at same time. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} Lullaby is second ultimate. Its purpose is similar to purpose of original creshendo, to disable damage of enemy team, but its use differs with new creshendo, which is more about dealing damage and displacing enemies, than about crowd control. For crowd control, Lulaby wins. Vivace is only aviable after playing Song of celerity. |description2 = Sona starts playing fast melody, causing allies in range of 800 around her to gain attack speed and their cooldowns on abilities are continualy lowered by 0.5 second every 0.5 second. Applies one stack to all allies in range every 0.5 seconds, up to ten stacks. Vivace ends after 6 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} Vivace is team buffing ability, third form of ultimate. Vivace increases effectivity of both casters and auto attackers of team. Allowing them to spam both autoattacks and abilities for short duration. Vivace can decrease cooldowns of all allies by aditional 6 second over its duration, which might grant one more spell cast than caster would usually have or even can allow whole second combo. Category:Custom champions